gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known as the White Cloaks '''or the '''White Swords, is a sworn brotherhood of seven knights appointed the task of protecting the king of Westeros, the royal family and their guests. Customs Duties A knight of the Kingsguard is sworn in to serve for life. They can hold no lands, father no children and taking a wife. If a knight of the Kingsguard becomes an invalid then their brothers are meant to support them and take their roles. Whilst knights of the Kingsguard aren't allowed to hold lands, they can be given titles. Ser Ryam Redwyne and Ser Criston Cole have both served as Hand of the King, and Ser Jaime Lannister briefly held the title Warden of the East. One of the Kingsguard always stand outside the Small Council Chamber when a meeting of the Small council is called. Another is meant to always be stood standing guard on the bridge that leads to Maegor's Holdfast. Uniform The Kingsguard wear white cloaks and intricate suits of white enameled scale. Their fastenings are traditionally made of silver. Their uniform is plain yet striking. Only a knight of the Kingsguard can bear a plain white shield. Appointments The rites to appointing a knight to the Kingsguard can vary. It is traditionally a formal event, where the knight kneels before the king and is then given his cloak, either by the Hand of the King or the current Lord Commander. This isn't always the case, however, as some knights, such as Ser Rolland Darklyn, have been sworn in when on the battlefield. The White Book The White Book contains the full and uninterrupted history of the Kingsguard. It is held in the White Sword Tower and is traditionally maintained by the Lord Commander. Each member is given one page to record details about themselves and their accomplishments. Kingsguard under House Targaryen Under King Aegon I Targaryen * Lord Commander Corlys Velaryon * Ser Addison Hill (was named Lord Commander upon the death of Corlys) * Ser Gregor Goode * Ser Griffith Goode * Ser Robin Darklyn * Ser Humfrey * Ser Richard Roote * An unnamed man who succeeded Corlys Velaryon Two members of Aegon's Kingsguard died protecting him. Under King Aenys I Targaryen * Ser Raymont Baratheon Under King Maegor I Targaryen * Ser Davos Darklyn * Ser Owen Bush * Ser Maladon Moore * Two of Maegor's kingsguard abandoned him when Jaehaerys I Targaryen made his claim. Under King Jaehaerys I Targaryen * Lord Commander Ryam Redwyne * Ser Clement Crabb * Ser Lucamore Strong Under King Viserys I Targaryen * Lord Commander Ryam Redwyne * Ser Harrold Westerling. Served as Lord Commander after the death of Ser Ryam Redwyne. * Ser Erryk Cargyll * Ser Arryk Cargyll * Ser Criston Cole. Served as Lord Commander after the death of Harrold Westerling. * Ser Willis Fell * Ser Rickard Thorne * Ser Steffon Darklyn * Ser Lorent Marbrand Under King Aegon II Targaryen * Lord Commander Criston Cole * Ser Arryk Cargyll * Ser Rickard Thorne * Ser Willis Fell * Ser Marston Waters * Ser Gyles Belgrave Under King Aegon III Targaryen * Ser Marston Waters * Ser Mervyn Flowers * Ser Joffrey Staunton * Prince Aemon Targaryen Under King Daeron I Targaryen * Prince Aemon Targaryen * Ser Olyvar Oakheart Three of Daeron's Kingsguard perished alongside Daeron when he was killed by the Dornish. Another threw down his sword and yielded. Under King Baelor I Targaryen * Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander Under King Viserys II Targaryen * Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander Under King Aegon IV Targaryen * Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander * Ser Terrence Toyne Both Ser Terrence and Prince Aemon died during the rule of King Aegon. Under King Daeron II Targaryen * Ser Gwayne Corbray * Ser Donnel of Duskendale * Ser Willem Wylde * Ser Roland Crakehall Under King Aerys I Targaryen * Ser Roland Crakehall Under King Aegon V Targaryen * Lord Commander Duncan the Tall Under King Jaehaerys II Targaryen * Ser Gerold Hightower * Ser Barristan Selmy Under King Aerys II Targaryen * Lord Commander Gerold Hightower * Prince Lewyn Martell * Ser Gwayne Gaunt * Ser Barristan Selmy * Ser Arthur Dayne * Ser Jonothor Darry * Ser Oswell Whent * Ser Harlan Grandison * Ser Jaime Lannister, Raised to the Kingsguard after the death of Harlan Grandison. Under an Unknown King * Lord Commander Robert Flowers * Lord Commander Alyn Connington * The Demon of Darry * The Greatheart * Ser Tom Costayne * Ser Rupert Crabb * Ser Clarence Crabb * Ser Rolland Darklyn * Ser Michael Mertyns * Ser Jeffory Norcross * Ser Gyles * Ser Orivel Kingsguard under House Baratheon of King's Landing Under King Robert I Baratheon * Lord Commander Barristan Selmy * Ser Jaime Lannister * Ser Arys Oakheart * Ser Meryn Trant * Ser Boros Blount * Ser Mandon Moore * Ser Preston Greenfield Ser Richard Horpe was in line to be named to the Kingsguard but Queen Cersei Lannister spoke out against him. It is unknown why Cersei didn't want Richard. Under King Joffrey I Baratheon * Lord Commander Jaime Lannister * Ser Meryn Trant * Ser Arys Oakheart * Ser Mandon Moore. Killed by Podrick Payne during the Battle of the Blackwater. * Ser Boros Blount. Dismissed from the Kingsguard by Cersei Lannister for cowardice. Reinstated by Lord Tywin Lannister after the departure of Sandor Clegane. * Ser Preston Greenfield. Killed during the Riot of King's Landing. * Sandor Clegane * Ser Osmund Kettleblack. Raised to the Kingsguard after the dismissal of Boros Blount. * Ser Balon Swann. Raised to the Kingsguard after the death of Preston Greenfield. * Ser Loras Tyrell. Raised to the Kingsguard after the death of Mandon Moore Under King Tommen I Baratheon * Lord Commander Jaime Lannister * Ser Meryn Trant * Ser Osmund Kettleblack * Ser Boros Blount * Ser Arys Oakheart. Killed by Areo Hotah in Dorne. * Ser Balon Swann * Ser Loras Tyrell * Ser Robert Strong. Raised to the Kingsguard after the death of Arys Oakheart. Claimants to the Iron Throne Under King Aegon VI Targaryen * Ser Rolly Duckfield Queensguard The Queensguard is a variant of the Kingsguard reserved for female monarchs. Its customs and setup is the same as the Kingsguard. Queensguard under House Targaryen Under Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen * Lord Commander Steffon Darklyn. * Ser Lorent Marbrand. Served as Lord Commander after Steffon Darklyn was killed by Seasmoke. * Ser Glendon Goode. Served as Lord Commander after Lorent Marbrand died during the Riot of King's Landing * Ser Erryk Cargyll * Ser Lyonel Bentley * Ser Harrold Darke * Ser Adrian Redfort * Ser Loreth Lansdale Under Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Lord Commander Jorah Mormont, former Lord Commander, banished by Queen Daenerys. * Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. Raised to Lord Commander after Jorah Mormont was banished. * Aggo * Rakharo * Jhogo * Belwas Rainbow Guard The Rainbow Guard was a group of knights established by King Renly Baratheon to fulfill the same duties as the Kingsguard of his legal nephew, King Joffrey. The Rainbow Guard knights each wear a cloak of a different colour, with the seven combined together to represent a rainbow, a symbol of piety in the eyes of the Faith of the Seven. Category:Organizations Category:Title Category:Kingsguard Category:House Targaryen Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing